What Are You Implying?
by ColorfulLokitty
Summary: After arriving home from a party one night, Tony finds an unexpected visitor on his balcony. Maybe it's because of the alcohol he recently had or just not caring anymore but Tony finally gives him that drink and things take a different turn from there; one as unexpected as the visitor himself. FrostIron. One-Shot. M obviously.


**Ehehehe. So yeah, I wrote a FrostIron one-shot. You can blame Iron Man 3 for putting Tony on my mind but Loki was already there and I do support FrostIron, as well as some others. XD**

**Anyway, I do hope you enjoy~**

* * *

Tony Stark looked out over the gathering of people that were attending one of the parties he had decided to throw. It'd been almost unbearably boring in the tower the past week; Pepper hadn't been around as she had 'gotten tired of their constantly in turmoil' relationship. Clint and Natasha were away on one of their secret missions for Nick Fury and Steve had decided to tag along with them. Bruce was on an all-expense paid vacation that Tony had given him since Banner never seemed to get out of the tower much. Thor spent most of his time with Jane in New Mexico but otherwise he stayed in Asgard. Loki hadn't been seen since Thor had brought him back to Asgard over a year ago.

He grabbed a glass of an alcoholic beverage from a waiter passing by. Downing it easily, he lent against a chair and glanced around again.

"Mr. Stark?"

Tony looked up to see a blonde-haired woman walking over to him, a charming smile on her face. "Yes?" He replied, placing a smile on his face as well. She was pretty in her knee-length red dress but she looked rather familiar which was something he tried to stray away from.

"Since the party is winding down, I was wondering if you wanted to get a drink afterward or something?" She asked somewhat awkwardly.

"Believe me, I'd love to but I've got some other obligations I have to take care of," he purred, giving her a quick kiss as if to emphasize his point even though he was just trying to let her down easily.

She nodded and gave a somewhat sad smile. "Maybe later," she mumbled, twisting the tie of his suit in her fingers before turning and disappearing into the dissipating crowd.

Running a hand through his hair, Tony decided it was best to go ahead and leave. Walking outside of the large building he had reserved, he waited for the valet to drive his black Audi around. When the car parked in front of him, he gave the man a tip before sliding into the driver's seat, pulling out into the streets of New York City. The moon shone brightly overhead but most of the stars were obscured by the various buildings and within seconds, the moon was as well. He sighed and turned his gaze to the road again.

After weaving through the fleeting nighttime traffic, Tony finally parked in the private garage in his tower. The elevator ride seemed slow as he waited for the doors to finally open, revealing his own personal floor of the tower.

His floor was much like the penthouse on one of the upper levels except he had only one large bedroom on the floor, a kitchen, a bar, and his own bathroom. Tony walked straight over to the bar, pouring a glass of some of his favorite scotch before downing it easily. He sighed contently, filling the glass again and walking out on the balcony. Leaning on the rail, he looked out over the city that glowed brightly even at night. A large amount of the damage from the Chitauri attack had already been cleared and things were on the mend.

"Nice view, isn't it?"

Tony whipped around at the sound of the soft melodic voice beside him. He took a few steps back, backing into the other part of the railing. The God of Mischief chuckled, flashing him a smirk.

"Oh please Stark, surely I'm not that frightening," Loki purred.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be locked up in some cell in Asgard?" Tony shouted.

Loki smirked. "Can I not pay my favorite superhero a visit?" He purred.

Tony paused then, looking Loki up and down. He actually seemed rather...unthreatening maybe even...charming. Tony didn't restrain his gaze as it flicked over Loki's black t-shirt and dark pants that accented the contours of his body. The dark color of the fabric contrasted greatly with his pale skin tone but almost melted in with his black hair. His high cheekbones and facial structure was almost regal in itself, that of a king. Bright green eyes seemingly glowed in the night, suddenly snapping Tony back to reality. "I dunno, depends on what evil plans you're putting into play," he said, a sheepish grin forming on his face. He'd drank too much already...

Loki chuckled, flashing a charming grin. "Nothing at the moment though, I would love to have that drink."

Raising an eyebrow, Tony watched him carefully for a moment before deciding he had nothing better to do; might as well play along. He sighed and turned, walking back inside. Loki followed him in, standing beside the bar. Tony poured another glass of the golden scotch and held it out to Loki. He tilted his head forward in a silent show of appreciation and took the drink, taking a few sips of it.

"How's everyone been?" Loki's voice cut through the silence of the room.

Tony snorted. "What, trying to make small talk?" He asked sarcastically.

Loki chuckled, looking down at the glass in his hand. "Might as well," he mumbled.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Well, they're all doing well. Clint and Natasha are still pissed with you about the whole mind control torture thing though," he added.

Loki cringed. "He got off easy," he mumbled.

Tony furrowed his brow in confusion, looking up at Loki. "What do you mean?"

The raven-haired man tensed and his eyes seemed to glaze over slightly. "I was...tortured before I came to New York. I was forced to do it or else I would be offered only more pain," he said emotionlessly.

Tony fell silent, staring at Loki. Loki had been tortured? He seriously hadn't attacked New York voluntarily? Of course, it wouldn't surprise him if the taller man was just lying. He raised an eyebrow. "And how am I supposed to know that you aren't lying?"

Loki's gaze shot up to him, his eyes narrowing. "Now why the Hel would I lie about that? What could I gain from that Stark other than humiliation?" He growled.

Tony held his hands up in mock defense. "Okay, okay," he said. "With that logic...I tentatively believe you."

Loki fell silent then, avoiding Tony's gaze. Tony noticed he seemed upset though and walked over slowly, giving him an awkward pat on the back. The taller man flinched away sharply, watching him cautiously. Tony's own memories of his torture in Afghanistan flashed through his mind and he remembered how hard it had been to not show any of his fear to anyone else. Whatever had happened to Loki was obviously ingrained in his memory.

Tony sighed. "Listen Lokes, I'm not gonna hurt you if you aren't doing anything harmful to me," he said.

Loki stilled, looking up at him with confusion flashing through his eyes. "I attacked your world, Stark," he mumbled.

"And you already said you hadn't done it voluntarily," Tony retorted. "Would you mind not calling me 'Stark'?" He added, a slight edge of amusement in his voice.

Loki flashed a charming grin. "No, Stark, I'm afraid not," he purred, gulping down the rest of his drink and setting it on the counter.

Tony chuckled and sipped on some of his own drink. "Want more?" He asked, looking pointedly at the bottle of scotch.

"No thank you. At least, not any more scotch."

Grinning, Tony chuckled. "Are you implying something Loki?'

He shrugged, flashing a lopsided grin and sitting on one of the lower bar-stools. "I'm not implying anything but if you take it as something more, that's your own mind's interpretation," he purred, looking Tony up and down in a way that almost sent chills over him.

"Well I kind of like where my mind is leading me."

Loki raised a brow. "Oh, do you now? Do you think I would?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Mmhmm," Tony mumbled, watching him intently.

The god flashed a charming grin. "Do show me what you're thinking then, Stark," he said.

Tony walked over to him, suddenly glad that he had gotten the shorter bar stools as Loki's height wasn't as intimidating. "Gladly," he purred. His hands came to rest on Loki's slender hips as he tilted his head slightly, giving him a slow kiss. Loki didn't respond for a moment before his eyes drifted closed and he laid his arms around Tony's neck, kissing him back. Tony pulled back reluctantly, watching Loki. "Do you still want me to show you?" He asked.

Loki flashed a grin. "Enlighten me," he replied.

Tony had barely let him finished before he pulled Loki into another lustful kiss. Loki nipped at his lip which made him smile. Tony nipped back though before moving onto Loki's jawline and neck. He was particularly satisfied when the god shivered, pressing up against him a bit.

"Would you like to take this somewhere more...comfortable?" Loki asked, otherwise not moving from his position.

Giving one last, slightly harder, nip, Tony pulled back. "Yeah," he mumbled..

Loki smiled, grabbing Tony's hand before using a short spell to teleport them to Tony's bedroom, right in front of his bed more specifically. Tony's eyes widened slightly at the show of magic before he smirked and pushed Loki back into a sitting position on the bed. Loki allowed it, tilting his head up again as Tony brought him into another kiss.

Tony reached down and tugged at the hem of Loki's black shirt, waiting for him to lift his arms before he pulled if off the god, tossing it on the floor. Tony leaned over Loki as he leaned back on the bed. Nipping at the raven-haired man's collarbone, his hands roamed the pale skin freely. They both had their shoes pulled off in seconds. It was only a moment later when he felt Loki picking at the buttons of his shirt; after a few were unbuttoned, he pulled it off over his head, throwing it over by Loki's shirt.

Loki pulled back slowly. "What's this?" He purred, tapping at the arc reactor.

Tony smiled. "It's my arc reactor, it keeps shrapnel from reaching my heart and helps power my suits," he said absent-mindedly. Loki flashed a lopsided grin and leaned up, outlining the skin around the metal with his tongue.

Tony shivered, chuckling slightly as Loki crawled up onto the bed, laying back against the multiple pillows and looking incredibly inviting. He smiled, crawling up and leaning over Loki again, his hands splayed out on either side of the god's head. Kissing him again, Tony placed some of his weight on Loki. He felt the raven-haired man smirk against the kiss before he felt Loki's hips pressing sharply against his own. Tony shuddered and heard Loki's breathing become just a bit harsh as well. It only urged him on further as he boldly unbuttoned Loki's jeans and started pulling the rest of his clothes off; Loki shifted a bit under him and just a second later, the clothes laid in the pile on the floor. A devious lopsided grin rose on Tony's face as he wrapped his hand around Loki's taught member, pumping slowly. Loki's breath hitched in his throat as he shivered, making a small noise of pleasure and trying to unbutton Tony's pants. Pausing for a moment in his actions, Tony pushed himself up a bit and pulled his pants and underwear off as well, tossing the last pieces of clothing between them on the pile.

Dropping down again, Tony pushed his hips roughly against Loki's, causing them to both gasp from the sudden friction. Loki nipped at Tony's neck, kissing it a bit as he did, and pulling his legs up so they brushed against Tony's outer thighs. "Come on, Stark," he said huskily, rubbing Tony's sides a bit. He could only comply as he licked a few of his fingers before slipping two into Loki's tight entrance. The god below him moaned and shifted down as Tony continued to tease him, even slipping a third finger in to stretch the taut muscle. Loki shivered, shifting down again. "Stark," he growled, dragging out the name a bit.

Tony raised an eyebrow, removing his fingers and positioning himself in front of Loki, shivering as he rubbed against him a bit. "What, this?" He questioned him rhetorically before pushing into him slowly, causing both of them to moan. Tony stilled when he saw the god below him wince slightly but with a small nod, he pushed himself in further, pausing again to allow Loki to adjust. Loki seemed to have other ideas though as he moved, first shifting upwards before pushing himself back onto Stark. Tony chuckled breathlessly. "Want to play that game?" He smirked, grabbing Loki's legs and pulling them up for easier access before pulling back and ramming into Loki. Loki moaned quietly again, moving to meet Tony each time, sending pleasure rolling over both of them.

They'd came and went, not bothering to restrain the amount of noise they made as pleasure had washed over them. Tony had kissed Loki again, pulling out of him and collapsing on the bed beside him. He was surprised as Loki snuggled into him, laying his head on Tony's chest. Tony gave a soft smile, running his fingers through Loki's hair as Loki laid an arm over his chest. Placing a soft kiss on Loki's forehead, Tony laid his head back, allowing for himself to fall asleep.

* * *

The bright morning sunlight shining through the window finally caused Tony to wake up the next morning. He blinked his eyes open, laying there for a moment before the events from the night before came to the forefront of his mind. It was then that the sudden absence of cool skin beside him caused him to sit up. Looking around, he found no trace of Loki, all of his clothes were gone and the bed was even clean as if nothing had happened. Of course, the dull ache of his body claimed otherwise. He stood up, intending to walk into the bathroom and take a shower when something on the nightstand caught his eye. Walking over to it, he picked up the piece of folded paper, unfolding it.

The writing was in a beautiful script, similar to calligraphy but different as well. It was obvious that it was something Loki had written, as Loki seemed to be one that would write so elegantly.

_Thank you Tony; for understanding, for believing me. Few people are ever able to do so and those that do never seem to do either for long. Maybe we'll meet again one day, hopefully not on something as dreadful as a battlefield. _

_ Loki._

Tony read the letter twice and was surprised just how much could be contained in three sentences. He folded the letter closed again and put it in the top drawer of his dresser.

One day...What was he implying?

Tony smiled.

* * *

**Woop, yeah, so I actually finished this FrostIron one-shot. I'm rather happy with it, dunno if I'll be writing another MxM pairing soon though. XDD**

**Reviews, suggestions, and thoughts are always extremely welcome and helpful. Thanks! **


End file.
